yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Deucalion Gray
'First Name' ' Deucalion' 'Last Name' Gray 'IMVU Name' LaxusDreyar 'Nicknames' Duke 'Age' Ark5- 17 Ark6-17 Ark7-18 Ark8-19 Ark9-21 Ark10-21 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 'Weight' 220lbs 'Blood type' AB 'Behaviour/Personality' Deucalion's personality and behavior have changed a lot since he first arrived on the Kasaihana Scene. At first, Duke was the kind of person that people typically avoided due to his attitude and overall assholeiage. Yes, Assholeiage is a thing. But his change of heart soon began after his training away in Antarctica with Donnie Yun and his band of fighters that included his son Damian, Adam, and Kaito. They lived together practically as a family and in that, he and Damian became brothers. This is where he came to better understand his Super Soldier capabilities and actually grow as a person. As this change happened, Duke is now more gentle even though he still remains an easily ticked off animal. So just don't press his buttons and you should be alright. After his brother had disappeared for two years, Duke really had to adjust to fit a normal lifestyle in Kasaihana. Because of this, Duke has become his own man. He no longer feels the need to be a mindless beast going around scavanging for every little thing. He's become a smart and brilliant man, with aid of his Super Soldier abilities. He has found his own place to leave his mark with Goliath and he feels he is no longer in the shadows of his brother. For once, Duke is happy with the way his life has gone and you can see that in him as he begins to make more friends than he does enemies. Along with his newer personality of wanting to be friendlier than before, Duke has also matured plenty since his days as a ravaging animal. Duke has learned responsibity and leadership from being a Master Sergeant for Goliath. Having to take care of thousands of Marines under him has really taught him the value in good leadership and being the best for his men. This is seen when he and Damian go back and forth about how Duke takes orders from other people now. This came as a shock due to Damian usually being the smart and responsible one. This shows how much Deuclaion has changed to better himself and give himself a better life. This change could have been aided by The Ancient but the only side we have seen of The Ancient is the crazy killer that fought the Yuns. 'Appearance ' Deucalion Gray is a rather large individual in hieght and in width. He is an extremely muscular man due to his mastery in the Super Soldier Serum. His muscles have muscles on top of muscles if you catch my drift. His clothing will differ from day to day as he sees fit or whatever mood he is in. After the helicarrier explosion, Deucalion's overall appearance in his face and hairstyle has changed dramatically. Used to having a medium length black hair, he has taken the hair of The Ancient as it was during his prime hundreds of years ago. Because of their soul resenense being successful, Deucalion looks more and more like The Ancient as he was in his prime. Deucalion's eyes are a signature part of him as they follow the Super Soldier tendency to have a full colored eye, in Duke's case being Golden. Along with having full colored eyes, these eyes have a set of three rings. Each ring represents a level of power that the Super Soldier has obtained. Donnie Yun was the first Super Soldier to have this and his eyes held two rings. Duke has three rings that circle from the center of his eye. It is yet to be proven if three is the final level that the Super Soldiers can reach. With his increase of power we may yet see the final level of this Super Soldier. For clothing Duke wears a variety of different outfits. Usually he can be seen in a nice suit, nothing too expensive but not eaxactly cheap. If he isn't in a suit he is probably shirtless and in his Goliath Utility pants, ready for another Op. 'Allignment - Chaotic Good ' A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him/her with little regard for what others expect of him/her. He/she makes his own way, but he or shen is kind and benevolent. He/she believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He/she hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He/she follows their own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. Chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. 1. You shall lie in the pursuit of goodness. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder but only if it is nesscary. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote freedom and goodness. 6. You shall break the law in pursuit of goodness. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall avenge the acts of evil-doers and enemies of freedom. 9. You shall not place duty above personal desire to do good. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others and freedom in society. 'What district do you live in?' District 3 - Condo District 2- GOLIATH HQ ' 'Relationship None 'Occupation' Master Sergeant for KPD Special Force Unit: GOLIATH Spartans Perks *Combat Perception *Enhanced Marksmanship *Inuitive Aptitude *One Man Army *Battlefield Adaption *Enhanced Combat *Reactive Adaptation *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Preparedness *Numerical Precision *War Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency *Gun Kata *Enhanced Assassination *Enhanced Swordsmanship Hybrid Physiology Hybrid Physiology is defined by two different settings. One is Genetic and the other is Offspring. Duke applies to both, and here is why. * naruto_658___madara_by_the103orjagrat-d6xl2el.png naruto-chapter-660.jpg naruto_manga_659___madara_by_sama15-d6ye7ap.jpg naruto_659___rinbo_hengoku___by_striplax-d6yo1qx.png uchiha_madara_by_melonciutus-d6xirfl.png Genetic is explained by saying that the user is a hybrid that was created genetically by mixing two or more genetic codes together to create a creature with more capabilities than their inherent genetic species. This applies to Duke due to his Soul Resonance with The Ancient. Over the years Duke's DNA has fused with The Ancient's after he had been bitten during their first initial encounter. After the fight on the Helicarrier, Duke had completely given into using that power and his DNA has completely been fused to give The Ancient's DNA a larger amount. As of now, the two share almost an equal half in Duke's DNA. A way to show the effects of this genetic fusion is that Duke's chest now bears the face of The Ancient forever as a price to pay for such a power. Because of this fusion, Duke has accepted The Ancient's presence within him and taken in his powers. This includes the two main powers that made The Ancient so powerful, Religious Immortality (La Magra) and Hell-Fire Manipulation. La Magra is an immensely powerful and ancient Blood God. He is the patron deity of The Fire Village and is an important figure in their lore as he created The Ancient, the first Blood King. La Magra can only be summoned through a special ritual that requires blood of a Pure Virgin. After being summoned, La Magra used the body of the virgin to impregnate her with his next Vessel. The Ancient was the vessel for La Magra. La Magra has the ability to regenerate the blood and body parts of his vessel. He is faster, stronger, and even more immune to damage than any normal Supernatural being La Magra also seems to increase the strength of his vessel, granting invincibility. The users can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. Some users can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. The Ancient was known to conjure the flames of Hell itslef and was able to use the flames at a mastery level, mixing them in with his Hand to Hand combat while having ranged techniques as well. The flames of hell also consisted of bringing down what The Ancient liked to call "The End of Days." Throughout history many religious texts talk about Armageddon being brought about by the sky being filled with flame and destruction. Because of this, The Ancient created techniques that allow him to control limited amounts of "Earth" ergo rock or gravel and use his Hell-Fire to mimic that of a small astroid. The Ancient was never able to create extreme sizes but he can handle a good amount of smaller rock, the size of a small car. *Offspring is explained by saying that the user is a hybrid that bred naturally by two different species mated and thus possess both of their parents capabilities and powers. This applies to Duke because of his father being a "Failed" Super Soldier and his mother being a human. His father was able to pass down a successful DNA Gene of the Z-human Super Soldier Serum. Because of this, Duke has been able to unlock traits of the Super Soldiers and unlock certain doors beyond what normal Super Soldiers could do. Because of his Super Soldier abilities he was able to unlock Bone Manipulation, his Animistic Nature and many other abilities. Of course the main enhancement in the Super Soldier Serum is that he instantly becomes stronger through battle and combat. Besides being brought into Enhanced Condition, he is able to continuously grow stronger and stronger. Super Soldiers have no set level of power, hence the rings in their eyes. The only limit a Super Soldier can reach is the one they set for themselves. 'Fighting Style' Deucalion uses a rare style of fighting called Speed Fighting. The fighting style mostly concerns around kinetic energy and using ones body to help create stronger punches and kicks. He also trains on his free time the arts of Muay Thai, Judo, and Brazilian Jiu Jitsu. Due to his birth, he will even fight an opponent in close combat using his claws. Deucalion takes great advantage in using his superior strength and speed not only to better his body but to strengthen and advance his skills in Speed Fighting, which help give him much more ability to use in fights. Duke utilizes two techniques of Speed Fighting more than others. But don't get that confused and think he doesn't use all of speed fighting. Having said that, Duke takes complete advantage of Wild Sense and Slowed Vision. As a powerful one-two punch ability package, WIld Sense and Slowed Vision give Duke the element of suprise in any fight. Using the slowed vision to make everything around him seem slower allows him to utilize almost teleporting level speeds to create any opening in a fight that couldn't be reached by normal means. Wild Sense is an ability one can gain when they gain a superior level of Speed and Fighting Skill. In a simple term, Wild Sense is a technique that allows the user to create an image of their body to fool an opponent to gain the element of surprise. On many occasions a user will use their speed to get behind the opponent and follow up with a simple physical attack. It may sound simple but because of the timing and precision that the user must have to accomplish this feat, it becomes a difficult task. Speed Boxing uses Wild Sense on an offensive and defensive level. Slowed Vision is a technique that allows the user to train their eyes to actually see things coming towards them at a slower speed. This in no way changes time or have any super ability behind it. This is a technique that fighters use today. This can easily mean that when a punch is thrown at the user, he or she sees the punch coming at them at normal speed. But upon that person focusing their mind and vision, they can cause their vision to slow down and they actually move at a faster pace. A good example of this being used is in the film Sherlock Holmes. This helps utilize speed because as the opponents attack comes at him, he is able to see it slower and react even faster. *Speed Fighting 014UE_.gif tumblr_inline_mqidngWDR21qz4rgp.gif tumblr_mqihruT7YW1s15gmlo1_500.gif YvTtup.gif 23rd-budokai-tenkaichi-goku-vs-current-naruto-vs-current-ichigo-vs-current-luffy-31803.gif|Strength in Bone Manipulation to take on blades 2886923_o.gif goku-dodges-swords-o.gif goku-fighting-o.gif 551385-BrolyGokuGohanTrunks.gif Tumblr_lyr9gkpYgw1r6yetao4_500.gif -Tien-Shinhan-dragon-ball-z-35870448-490-275.gif Tumblr_lyr9gkpYgw1r6yetao4_500.gif tumblr_mc96dmcA8f1qj5jqso1_500.gif|Duke's strength and Durability to take strong punches Speed Fighting is a fighting style focused around the mixing of Superb Martial Arts knowledge and Superior Speed. The fighting style is designed to give the user a vast knowledge of using speed in fights to create new levels of power. Throughout history it has been seen many times that warriors with a much harder punch lose a fight because their speed was unable to keep up with their opponent. You can have a punch that is unmatched in strength, but never hit the target if your opponent is faster than the punch. Also on the offensive side of the fighting style revolves around speed. Utilizing Enhanced or even Peak Human Speed can allow a master of Speed Boxing to throw multiple punches in rapid succession but visually look like a blur. A fighter can throw ten punches in under a second moving at blinding speeds. Depending on the fighter’s personal fighting ability, their punch can have deadly power from the start and only use the Speed portion of this fighting style to assist them. The tactic of Speed boxing is to hit a fighter with so much speed, that the kinetic energy that the speed creates is enough to put an extra level of power into the attack. An example is an argument for the DC Character The Flash. People believe that his speed causes him to have one of the most deadliest punches in all of DC. Because of the speed he travels at, the kinetic energy behind his punch becomes stronger than a punch from Superman. Duke digs into the original Speed Fighting style and completely makes it his own. His variation of Speed Fighting is that he accesses a more flexible and agile fighting style. His body moves fluidly as he mixes his Parkour training with the special fighting style. This allows him to complete hand to hand techniques that no other person can complete. Speed Fighting alone is already a rare style to master, now Duke adds his own little extra piece of badass into it. Duke also mixes in his Gun Kata inside of his speed fighting which helps assist him become faster and more precise with his shooting. Duke is a One Man Army when he fights as his Overall abilities have surpassed even Damian's physical prowess. Duke doesn't completely rely on his weapons or abilities in a fight as he continues to stick to his Hand to Hand on most if not all his fighting encounters. As of late the only side style of fighting he has been using is the Gun Kata. And even with that style of fighting it is still int he realm of CQC. Duke has a huge intimidation factor just by his aura and presence alone. His confidence rides into battle as he fights with a clear and strategic mind. Duke is able to fight entire armies alone and come out the other end as the victor due to his battle experience and overwhelming knowledge of combat. His mind works a mile a minute because all he ever studies is The Art of War. Unlike Damian and even Densuke, his mind is very one track. As a detective Duke has grown but even then, his studies have to do with some form of combat. His mind doesn't wonder to technology like his brother or to business like a Yakuza Chairman. His mind is constantly revolving around combat and how to succeed in it. This is why he is so successful as a Military Leader. He studies how the make bullets drop at certain ranges, stealth tactics, etc. He uses his Enhanced Intelligence to make his combat stronger, smarter, and faster. Because of this, he is given an edge in any style of fighting. He is a master of the blade along with countless other styles of weapon fighting. Even being a master of multiple weapons, Duke is still a master in his own style of fighting with his Bone Claws. People sleep on the fact that Duke has bone claws but he is quite the opponent when he uses those bad boys. Using his Bone Manipulation to harden his claws, he is able to fight even the best of weapons users with his claws. He tends to not use his claws because of personal issues with them. He connects his bone claws to his days of being a wild animal and that hinders him from wanting to use them now. This may be considered a weakness of his but he does hold on to the past to make sure he doesn't make the same mistakes again. But if he ever does use the claws again, know that he is just as deadly with his claws as he is a blade or war fan. He is a master in Bukijutsu. Bukijutsu (武器術; Literally meaning "Weapon Techniques") are techniques that entail the use of any handheld weapons in combat, whether the users be shinobi or samurai. Bukijutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and even other weapons in order to achieve more devastating effects. SOme of Duke's advancements consist of the following but not limited too * Kenjutsu (剣術; Literally meaning "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, chakra flow and even genjutsu in order to achieve more devastating techniques. Kenjutsu (剣術?) is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". Kenjutsu techniques can be compared to the strategies of warfare, while batto-jutsu or kendo can be compared to shooting range techniques. As in the Book of Five Rings, by Miyamoto Musashi, a kenjutsuka (a practitioner of kenjutsu) relies on the conditions of the ground, light source, as well as the opponents' capabilities, before implementing a practical attack. The attack is not set on any particular weapon or move to capitulate, nor is there a predisposed target or trajectory. Any exposed part of the opponents body is a possible target (as in Musashi's "Injuring the Corners"). To be effective, a kenjutsu strike/or counter-strike is a composition of several techniques: feigning, cutting, jabbing, thrusting, parrying or binding, footwork, choice of weapon, and even knowing the opponents weapon. It was mentioned that once Musashi realized the physics of the chain-and-sickle (kusarigama) he was then able to defeat it. The feigning techniques are effective movements of the weapon, footwork, center of gravity, and even the use of kiai. Applied effectively, the opponent is set-back one move, while creating an opening elsewhere. The feigning technique should be angled to allow a quick direct shot from this position. Only sufficient practice will perfect these techniques and teaching to convey the training of proper reflexes. There is not much time to think during a skirmish or battle. A fluent continuation of techniques must be deployed to manage even multiple opponents. One second per opponent is too long. Managing an army should be treated the same way. A practical understanding of the body and weapon is necessary to be able to dispatch a strike or counter strike whether standing, walking, or rolling around the ground (or whether an army is attacking or retreating). There is no time-out or ready position. It might be a fight under minimum visibility or total darkness. When striking range is reached, reflexes dictate the outcome. *Shurikenjutsu (手裏剣術; Literally meaning "sword hidden in the hand techniques") pertains to techniques that entail the throwing of shuriken, kunai, senbon or any other of a number of bladed, hand-held weapons. Shurikenjutsu can be used in combination with taijutsu, ninjutsu, and/or chakra flow in order to create more devastating techniques. * War Fan.gif War Fan 2.gif War Fan 3.gif 3e6c274ba5c3c90468d8e4501650cab4.jpg dear_future__i_own_you_by_bitterkiss95-d4akvxs.jpg Madara_Uchiha___standing_alone_by_kurama_fox.jpg Tessenjutsu (鉄扇術; Literally meaning "Iron-fan Technique"), is the martial art of the Japanese war fan. It is based on the use of the solid iron fan or the folding iron fan. They are extremely durable and as weapons, are not made out of materials that a normal fan would be, thus, their use can applied in various manners ranging from long to short-ranged attacks. A Gunbai (軍配, Gunbai; Literally meaning "army arrangement") or Gunbai Uchiwa (軍配団扇, Gunbai Uchiwa; Literally meaning "army arrangement fan") is a non-folding fan, usually made of wood. It was used in ancient Japan by samurai officers to communicate with their troops. Nowadays, it is used by referees of professional sumō matches. It is a wide fan with tomoe on it and has a long handle with bandages wrapped around the base, as well as having a long chain attached to it. In the past, when The Ancient used it, it was brown with a black border, with red tomoe, and a chain was attached to the handle that appears to have been connected to his kama. When Duke started using it, it was depicted as having a purple tint with a black border, and tomoe design on it, with the chain appearing to enter his sleeve. The user waves their gunbai as a fan to create powerful gusts of wind, strong enough to blow away several enemies in one swing. By utilising their gunbai in a particular manner, the user is not only able to block and completely nullify the effects of an incoming attack, but also deflect the technique back along its original course. As this redirection occurs both suddenly and unexpectedly, the reflected attack can prove difficult for opponents to evade. The practitioners of tessenjutsu could acquire a high level of skill. Some became so skilled, in fact, that they were able to defend themselves against an attacker wielding a sword, and even kill an opponent with a single blow. Like so many other Japanese arts of combat during this era, tessenjutsu reached a high level of sophistication. For example, a famous swordsman in the late 16th century, Ganryu, was able to defeat several enemies with an iron fan. Apart from using it in duels against enemies armed with swords and spears, the skilled wielder could also use it to fence and fend off knives and poisoned darts thrown at him. Like a sword, the tessen could be dual-wielded to parry with one hand and attack with the other. *'Gun Kata' The user of this ability is capable of calculating the most precise angle for targeting an opponent and predicting where to be in order to avoid return fire by the enemy. This, combined with good gunmanship results in the ultimate warrior of the modern age, a samurai that utilizes guns instead of swords. These ultimate gunners may or may not be bound by a code of honor such as those who preceded them. Gun kata practitioners may even be hired as assassins or life-long body-guards for powerful rulers or executives. The Gun Kata places emphasis on two tenets: shooting the enemy as efficiently as possible, and avoiding return fire. Hitting targets is a matter of knowing where enemy fighters are likely to be located in relation to the user, which removes the problem of aiming (especially at close ranges) and allows the user to defeat foes with pre-emptive fire before they can present a true threat. Avoiding return fire is also a matter of statistical probability avoiding the enemy's most likely lines of fire. In short, Gun Kata is the art of shooting where the enemy is most likely to be, while not being where the enemy is most likely to shoot. Another, less commonly seen technique of the Gun Kata involves dueling with a single opponent at a very close range. This often includes mêlée combat with both opponents trying to point a gun at the other and pull the trigger, while at the same time, preventing the enemy from doing the same thing. This technique is only used if both adversaries are skilled in it. The style is very reminiscent of Wing Chun’s Chi Sau training, where the combatant “feels and dissipates” his opponent, rather than seeing and then reacting. The most striking difference of such duels to the rest of hand-to-hand martial arts is that an enemy shot cannot be blocked or parried as in unarmed combat and fencing and can thus be only avoided by constantly knocking off the enemy's aim and leaving him or her no time to shoot in your direction. Yet another technique involves using a pistol as a normal mêlée weapon, particularly using spiked projections on the pistol butt, to hit the close range opponents without wasting ammunition. Since the technique is frequently used against multiple enemies equipped with firearms, the basic rules of avoiding their most likely shooting trajectories also apply, as well as hitting each enemy in a way to prevent them from shooting at all. Users are highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. The user can launch attacks that bounce off of various surfaces, utilizing this ability to hit targets around corners. This can be a result of the projectile's properties or just a sign of the user's skill with a weapon. Fighting Techniques *'Beast Bomb ' ' '''The Beast Bomb is a powerful technique that Duke has come to use in a Hand to Hand situation. First, Deucalion will find a way to get the opponent up and above his head. This can be done by either throwing the opponent into the air from a back suplex, kicking them in the gut and spinning them up into the air by sheer strength, or flipping them in the air to grab them in mid-lift. Once Duke has a hold of the opponent above his head, Duke will use his superior strength to then slam the opponent's body on their back with thounderous power. Using his own momentum to help aid the effectiveness of the attack, he will land on his ass with his legs around the opponent to make sure that the attack hits with all the force it can. The impact of the Beast Bomb easily causes great and fatal damage to the opponent as their back has a high percentage in shattering into pieces. Some side effects to the opponent are cracked ribs, torn muscles, depending on where the ribs break it could cause a collapse in a lung or both. The physical power that Duke puts into this technique causes a huge eruption in the area, causing a medium sized crater to form around them. Gravel and rock would lift into the air from the impact, even creating a large cloud of debree after the impact is made. On ocassion due to the emount of power and quickly gathered kinetic force, spurts of electrical outputs can be seen to charge around their bodies and shatter anything in their path. This shows how much force and strength that Duke places in this attack. If this attack is sucessful in hitting the opponent he/she is surely not going to be standing back up anytime soon or at all for that matter. This attack is by far one of Duke's most powerful physical attacks in his arsenal. *'The Decapitator ' This is a technique that continues to add to Duke's physical Hand to Hand nature. This is a mixture of Enhanced Speed and Strength as it is a rather difficult technique created by such a simple one at birth. The Decapitator is a simple Closeline attack that is used by thrusting his arm across the neck or head portion of an opponents body. The speciatly that Duke uses in this technique is the amount of speed and power behind this attack. Though it comes off as something simple, Duke makes it an art. The Decapitator is created by using either arm to impact an opponent in one of two areas creating three different outcomes. If Duke is successful in hitting an opponent across the neck of their body it would instantly cause their throat to crush and blood to spray from their neck like a water hose. The amount of power put into the technique would basically cause a "Decapitation" from the inside of their body. The entire neck bone would shatter like glass and their head would be easily described as a "teatherball" as Duke would call it. This is based off the childhood game of teatherball where a ball would be attached to the end of a rope that is in turn attached to a pole. He calls his technique the teatherball effect because once the neck is shattered the opponent's head acts like a ball attached to a rope that is henceforth attached to a role ergo the body. The second outcome is that if the technique is hit squared in on the face of the opponent. If Duke impacts the opponent on the face then this impact would instantly cause the opponent's head to fly right off of their body like a champagne cork. The amount of pressure applied to the head would cause the opponent's skull to pop like a balloon, causing their brain matter to explode like a grenade. This is the most fatal of the three scenarios obviously as it causes an instant death. The third and final outcome is if the attack is hit across the chest of the opponent. In any case if in scenario the technique is hit on the chest it would cause the diaphram of the human body to practically cave in, crushing the bone that protects the heart and other vital organs. This would cause the heart to be squished in tightly against crushed bone and potentially burst within seconds. This is the happy way to the opponents death. If for some reason the heart does not explode on impact, the tightening of the diapram because it has been crushed would cause the opponent's internal organs to be cramped into a much smaller location in the body, causing the body to no longer function on a normal action. Blood flow would be irregular and in a simple sense of it all, the opponent would be slowly sufficating themselves. NEMBAS Spartan Suit N.E.M.B.A.S. SpartanMIV AI Suit * Active Camouflage *Armor Lock locks the user in place and makes the user invincible for the time it is active. When deactivated, it sends out an EMP blast to nearby enemies and pushes them away. The longer the ability is active, the larger the final blast radius will be. Armor Lock can repel incoming Rockets. *Hologram produces an identical holographic copy of the user that heads to a location designated by the player and stops if it reaches it. The hologram will flicker away after 10 seconds or if it is damaged. * The Jet Pack uses Jet Pack propulsion equipment or an Antigravity Pack to propel the user upwards and allow him to maneuver in mid-air. *The Autosentry is an automated turret that fires slow-moving projectiles at nearby opponents. *The Regeneration Field creates a large green bubble that recharges the shields of fighters who are inside of it. If a Spartan takes damage while inside of the field, his shield regeneration will be stopped for a moment. *Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. *Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. *Anti-Magnetism: The armor Spartans have negate the effects of magnetism on it. * Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Spartans to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Spartna with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. *Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. *Energy Blade: Based on the same design Donnie Yun used to build Red Dawn's energy shield, this laser sword, emitted from his right arm, could also be flattened into a shield on his hands, or spread over the entire armor to encase the armor in a protective covering. red-vs-blue-o.gif tkWBrb.gif 'Super Form ' Exact Definition: '''Users of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased. Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as new abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. Duke takes on the same Super Soldier ability to take on a Super Form. Unlike Damian's Hyper Form, Duke's Super Form consists of physical and ability enhancements. Instead of turning into a Golden haired warrior, Duke's physical change comes with having Red hair and Red eyes. Due to this transformation Duke is able to spurt out a bright red flame aura. Also unlike Damian, Duke is unable to manipulate this aura. The enhancements that come with this transformation completely expand the horizon of his abilities he has while in his normal form. When using the Cursed Power he is in a Supernatural Conditon. Now, Supernatural Condition is broken down into different levels. For Duke, he is slightly above the Advanced Level of Supernatural Condition. He has unbelieveable strength, speed, agility, etc. While in his Super Form he is slightly beneath the Master Level. (This is due to him not being able to be faster than the speed of light) But while in the Super Form he can reach speeds slightly above Mach 10 to 25 speeds, depending on the atmospheric temperature and atmosphere. The Mach number is commonly used both with objects traveling at high speed in a fluid, and with high-speed fluid flows inside channels such as nozzles, diffusers or wind tunnels. As it is defined as a ratio of two speeds, it is a dimensionless number. At Standard Sea Level conditions (corresponding to a temperature of 15 degrees Celsius), the speed of sound is 340.3 m/s5 (1225 km/h, or 761.2 mph, or 661.5 knots, or 1116 ft/s) in the Earth's atmosphere. The speed represented by Mach 1 is not a constant; for example, it is mostly dependent on temperature and atmospheric composition and largely independent of pressure. Since the speed of sound increases as the temperature increases, the actual speed of an object traveling at Mach 1 will depend on the fluid temperature around it. Mach number is useful because the fluid behaves in a similar way at the same Mach number. So, an aircraft traveling at Mach 1 at 20°C or 68°F, at sea level, will experience shock waves in much the same manner as when it is traveling at Mach 1 at 11,000 m (36,000 ft) at −50°C or −58F, even though it is traveling at only 86% of its speed at higher temperature like 20°C or 68°F. Mach 10 to 25 is considered High-Hypersonic. Hypersonic is categorized by saying that Thermal control becomes a dominant design consideration. Structure must either be designed to operate hot, or be protected by special silicate tiles or similar. Chemically reacting flow can also cause corrosion of the vehicle's skin, with free-atomic oxygen featuring in very high-speed flows. Hypersonic designs are often forced into blunt configurations because of the aerodynamic heating rising with a reduced radius of curvature. Also while in the Super Form, Duke's strength becomes far beyond that of his normal form. While in the Super Form, Duke is able to carry well over 100 tons of weight. The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift is irrelevant as their body can emit force that can repel an object of any mass. 'Weapon of Choice ' Bone Manipulation: '''Deucalion was born with the ability to spring out six bone claws from his hands. One comes out of the space between his pinky and ring finger. One comes out of the space between his index and middle finger. And the last one comes out from the bottom of his wrist. Each one is razor-sharp and very versital for any style of hand-to-hand combat. After his training with Drankin, Duke's Bone Manipulation has expanded further than just his bone claws. He has learned to master and control the special trait to harden his bones and his overall outer layer of skin and muscle. Similar to how Drankin can strengthen his bones and skin to near unbreakable levels, Duke has come to master this technique. This comes to play with both offensive and defensive tactics as this also makes his bone claws harder with ease. ' ' '''Two custom made M1911 pistols:' Deucalion calls these dual pistols, Lust and Envy. The white M1911 is the one called, Envy. And the black one is known as, Lust. Both pistols are single-action, semi-automatic, magazine-fed, recoil-operated pistol chambered for the .45 ACP cartridge, which served as the standard-issue sidearm for the United States armed forces from 1911 to 1985. Both pistols also can use different varients of ammo. Envy, is compatible to Electric Style bullets. Meaning that the bullet holds an electric charge(Like a Taser) to zap a target while shooting it with hot led. Envy on the other hand, is compatible to Incendiary Rounds. Meaning that the bullet holds a charge that causes it to set fire to a target while shooting it with hot led. These weapons were given to him by Scorpion during his training with Gun Kata and they reside within his forearm held up by a mechanical device. Within this device is also a set number of extra magazines with whatever ammo Duke desires. The weapons are customly designed to respesent creativy in the fact that these are not normal weapons. These are the weapons of a Gun Kata Master and are an extention of his own personal body. Within the bottom portion of the weapon handle are six half inch spikes that can be activated during a CQC situation. These spikes are very lethal as they are sharped at the tips. ' merlins-katana-large.jpg katana-attack-o.gif kenshin-s-katana-o.gif 5FE3A4321.gif 788068_o.gif ce2241k.gif giphy234.gif kenshin-returns-to-fight-o.gif metalgear_aerialattack.gif r66.gif raiden-metal-gear-rising-o.gif Zack-vs-shinra-o.gif Titantrite Blade: '''The blades are an add on that Duke will use on mission if he knows CQC is imminent. Even though his pistols can create CQC weapons Duke keeps these blades with him across his back knowing full well that an intense CQC situation may always call for CQC based weapons. These blades are made out of a special Titanium based alloy that has been experimented on with the help of Goliath. Duke knows full well about the capabilities of the special Yun metal of Vibranium. But with Damian not being around and no way to recieve such a metal, Duke took it upon himself to use his own theories behind the metal. With few experiments ever showing promise to even mimic the durability that Vibranium has it almost seems like a failed project all together. The closest thing to "success" that Duke has had in re-creating Vibranium is within these blades. Vibranium still holds a melting point and when given in to that heat this is the only time to mix metals with Vibranium. Duke had known of certain cars that are in the Yun Garage are made of this special metal, specifically speaking Donnie's personal Five collector cars. Duke had taken a piece of the old 72' Dodge Challanger and mixed that vibranium with the titanium he had in his possesion. This is not the metal combination that Donnie had came up with to create True Adamantium. But with this combination the vibranium atoms and the Titanium atoms formed a new element called Titantrite. This metal is not the equivilant to Vibranium or even Adamantium but the process of creating this metal gave Duke a new capability in battle. This blade is capable of using one of the abilities that Vibranium has. The Titantrite Blade can completely dispell chi with ease and upon contact. This should not be construde as absorbing the Chi similar to Damian's Shark Blade. The Titantrite completely "kills" the chi that it touches. Goliath Utility Belt and Gadgets *' Ninja Shuriken: Though the weapon may seem out of its time in the Kasaihana world, Duke likes to be prepared at all times with any and all kinds of weapons. He uses Shuriken in multiple situations where he may need to do a variety of things. A Shuriken is a sharp titanium "Ninja Star" that is used as a projectile weapon that can be lethal or non-lethal. Duke has a variety of different kinds of Shuriken to pick from, varrying from standard metel to electrical taser. Multiple versions of the Shuriken are also explosive, freezing and poison covered. Some may also be computerized to have a projected route to take set by Duke. *'Cryptographer Sequencer: '''one of the tools that Duke is equipped with is the cryptographer sequencer, which allows him to hack into things such as mechanical locks, radios, and computers. All he has to do is stand within a few feet from a terminal, find the right frequency, and within moments the Super Soldier is in full control of whatever he wants in Kasaihana. *'Tracers:'When the Super Soldier needs to keep tabs on an enemy, but doesn’t want to follow them too closely, he usually slaps a miniature tracking device on their shoulder so he can follow their movements. Small in size and virtually weightless, Duke can pick up a signal from these tracers from blocks away and follow that signal to wherever the villain is heading. This gadget is most useful when following a lowly henchman back to his boss’ hidden headquarters. For an expert in man-tracking such as Duke, these mini devices are among his most important gadgets. *'Substance Identifier: This is a small device that Duke uses to help identify an unknown substance. When used, the item will find the percentage of every element within a substance. For example, if high amounts of Iron were to enter into someone's blood, this device would be able to identify the exact percentage of iron and blood that is within this person's body. *'EMP Device:' On the utility belt that Duke wears is a small EMP device that was created way back when he and Damian first created Goliath. It was originally a gift by Donnie Yun and it is powerful enough to knock out the electricity within a five mile radius of his epicenter. *'Other Gadgets:' Duke carries on his Utility belt an individual set of smoke and gas pellets, a lock pick, concussive and flash grenades, along with both Semtex and m67 Fragmentation grenades, fingerprint analysis kit, forensic analysis kit, first aid, and a re-breather device. Along with the equipment of the utility belt, Duke also carries around on his hip; extra magazines for his pistols with a wide variety of the ammo that he uses special to those weapons. *'The Scouter:' Duke wears across his ear that also creates a screen that covers his eye. This mechanical device is the highest form of assistance when it comes to the work that Goliath does. The scouter in itself is its own detective, SAM, Lock-on Target system, etc. This device alerts the user of a presence of an unknown being. It locks onto strong signals of a fighter or criminal. Once locked on the person can leave the scouters sight and still give off a reading. The scouter has many different vision modes and can even track someone by the way their footprints were left in the ground. The scouter moniters movements and heart rates of locked on targets. The Scouter itself constantly gathers information of anything it sees and is connected neurologically to Duke's own mind. Using the scouter, Duke can gather physical data in the area around him and actually re-create events soley based on the information that is gathered. This is a mixure of his scouters technology and his enhanced brain. This means that it already understands what Duke wants searched up and can instantly have the information ready and in hand. By far the most advanced and most versatile gadget that Duke uses, the scouter plays a very big help. 'Abilities (2)' ' kidgif.gif Death-The-Kid-death-the-kid-23766546-500-278.gif tumblr_inline_myhwkf6ctn1r6blls.gif Death-the-kid-is-beastly-o.gif Animalisitc Nature: '''The user can project and retract razor-sharp bone claws from their hands for offensive purposes.The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. The user has extremely accurate senses, allowing them to see, hear, smell, taste, and/or feel more than an average member of their species. His sight is enhanced to help him see in conditions that normal humans would have trouble with. The user particularly strong bite, either because of sharp teeth, strong jaw-muscles, unusual jaw-structure (mandibles of insects) or some other reason. Exactly what they can bite depends of the jaw-strength, resilience of their teeth/bite-surface and their shape. Because of his nature, Duke is able to adapt and overcome in any place on the Earth. He has proven to survive on his own in the Arctic without any problem. He is able to survive in any terrain or atmosphere. This also gives Duke a powerful Death Sense. In a simple sense of it all, Duke has a sixth sense that allows him to feel when Danger is approaching him or someone he cares about. His senses have become so enhanced that it unlocked this sixth sense. He is able to get an omnipitant view of everything around him when he gets this feeling, almost stopping time as it will. But this is only in his mind as this is similar to Slowed Vision of Speed Fighting. '''Bone Manipulation: '''Through his training with Drankin, Deucalion has grown a mastery in Bone Manipulation. With his bone claws, learning the style came easier to learn and Deucalion takes full advantage of his natural abiltiies. Duke is able to harden the bones of his body to near unbreakable levels similar to when Drankin fought against opponents like Adam and Donnie Yun when he had the Pada Virus. Duke is able to pertrude his bones similar to how Drankin used his own bones as ranged weapons. The main capabilities of Bone Manipulation is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin. Immediately after the bone is pulled out, the broken skin heals. They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than even the hardest metals. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chi-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. '''Zankai: '''Zankai, also known as a full release, is the ability to gain a substantial increase in power after being brought to near fatal injuries. '''Extreme Enhanced Condition: '''His Blood has the Z-Beast Serum in his body that had been passed down from his father who was an experiment for Yun Corp back in the early stages of its making. Deucalion has had to work for his Super Soldier abilities due to his power being not from birth but fom constant training. He does not have the natural power that Damian does but he has grown to be only slightly below Damian in strength and stature. He has the overall enhanced power that a Super Soldier has but he has never been able to catch up to Damian. While on training with Donnie Yun and the others during the battle with that Ancient Creature he was bit in the neck and almost killed by the monster. But with his healing factor he was able to save himself and take something away in the meantime. Duke's blood mixed with the DNA of the creature and he grew a portion of the creatures strength and abilities. Duke has grown a lot to even rival Damian in his strength. He has never been given the opportunity to show it as he had bad luck against Dark Nova but you could see the growth in energy and power when he mixed energies with his brother to form The Dragon Lord with the Cursed Power. The Cursed Power that Duke gained from the ancient creature gives Duke a somewhat transformation. The only physical change that Duke gets is that his Tattoo expands across his body as if black flames cover his body. The limit to what Duke can do has yet to be fully seen and anything can happen. (Ark 14) As of Ark 14, the impossible has been realised! With aid from The Ancient, Deucalion has put himself in the same league as his brother. No longer in the shadow of the Dragon lord of Super Soldiers, Duke has come into his own. Duke's enhanced condition has become almost supernatural as he gains powers beyond what anyone expected of him. His DNA no longer being just Super Soldier, he has practically left the realm of humanity itself. With half Super Soldier Hybrid and half Ancient DNA, he has put himself in the realms of something beyond a human. This was shown true during his battle with the Super Cyborg on the helicarrier in Old New York. When Damian hit the cyborg with the Dragon Lord it caused a hefty amount of damage but when Duke used his own physical body to kick the Super Cyborg, he was able to rip a chunk out of the metal body. This was by far the only Physical Attack that actually hurt the Super Cyborgs. ' Cursed Power: This power is something that is gained over periods of time due to the leaking power that The Ancient slowly leaks out from his seal that he is currently in. During the Battle for Yun Tower, The Ancient had been sealed away by Damian into his Dragon Lord. But little did Damian know is that Duke had been bit by The Ancient back when they first met in Antarctica. Because of this bite, Duke's blood and DNA had rearranged and become mixed in with The Ancient's; giving him a small portion of this monster's power. Over time the amount of The Ancients power grows more and more as it struggles to keep its essence alive. Duke understands that and uses this power to his advantage. In fights he likes to rely on his own skill and power but when situations call for it he may tap into this hidden strength and create his ultimate form of fighter. In this state he looks like himself except for the long black tattoo becoming more flame like and covering half of his body. His body becomes en wrapped in a purple aura that signifies this change in Duke's individual power. In this form Duke reaches a Supernatural Condition that allows him to reach a new peak in his Super Soldier power. He also taps into the powers that The Ancient used besides his Supernatural Condition. While using the Cursed Power, Duke is considered to be slightly above Advanced Supernatural Condition. *'100% Max Weapon Power ' This is an add on technique to the cursed power that can only be done with Duke is holding and/or in posession of his two M1911's. Because he holds the Colt pistols as an extention to his own body, suprisingly through the highest forms of plot, the Colt's have gained an actual extention to his body. Similar to how Chi Fighters can enhance their bullets to their weapons by wrapping the rounds in a sharp coat of Chi, Duke creates a technique in that same ballpark. When the Cursed Power is activated giving Duke and The Ancient half of each others life force, Duke becomes something above a Super Soldier and an Ancient Being. This is the reason why he breaks into the Supernatural Condition. When the Colt Pistols are in the hands of Duke a change can take place within them. When activated, the two Colt pistols begin to "evolve" as you will and become what Duke likes to call "The Hand Cannons of Death." The two pistols turn into two powerful energy cannons that no longer result to shooting normal bullets. Because Duke and The Ancient become one being in this form, Duke is able to tap into the Chi abilities that The Ancient uses. Even though he is a Hybrid Super Soldier as it is in Ark 13, Duke is not capable of manipulating a form of energy like his brother Damian can. But with this new form of weaponry he is able to fire highly concentrated doses of Pure Chi. Chi is said to be the energy within a person's soul that helps create "manipulation" techniques. This is meaning that the chi is used in a different form than being a base "pure" level of chi. This bond between Duke and The Ancient helps bridge that gap and these cannons fire the purest form of Chi. The blasts can differ in color as he is able to shoot multiple forms of this energy. Allies/Enemies Allies: Tyrone Biggums, Drankin, Dante Hayabasa, Damian Yun. Keyth Tasanagi, Densuke Mifunae, Goliath, Heroes For Hire Enemies: Dark Nova, Yakuza Clan's Family: Married to Liana Phillis Together they have a son named Slade Gray. damian_wayne__robin__by_turpentine_08-d8owcmx.jpg '''Background 5ue2r4.jpg despite_certain_alterations_by_Skykreature.jpg GohanPoweringUpToDefeatGarlicJr.gif happy_birthday__mornesonge__by_fifi_la_fumeuse-d5k1bxu.jpg Madara_by_AoraPL.jpg madara_by_ecious666-d6026j1.jpg madara_uchiha_by_steampunkskulls-d6evn5v.png morning_routine_by_fifi_la_fumeuse-d4z8a0m.jpg uchiha_madara__by_lailamon-d2zvo7u.jpg inspiration_to____by_lailamon-d376m62.png invert_by_fifi_la_fumeuse-d5ym0vs.jpg Painting_the_Walls_by_Skykreature.jpg madara_uchiha_devil_look_by_kushiki_uchiha-d6661cc.jpg madara_with_baby_tiger_by_angelxzetsu-d5ydhrt.png Madara-Fanart-madara-uchiha-35819632-800-1067.jpg Due to the radiation that had filled the city over the years, Deucalion was born different than most of the humans who walked the Earth. Some cases of people who were born with strange abilities have been recorded and proved to exist in Kasihana. The creatures in Old New York are a perfect example of when Radiation goes bad. Deucalion was born with anamilistic tendancies. As a baby these were not much of an issue as they weren't very known. But as he hit puberty, his special traits began to come through and show themselves. Deucalion was born to a normal middle class family in the first district. His family was overjoyed to see a healthy young boy join the family. His father was involved in the Yakuza as a lower hand of the Soramaru clan. At this time, the Soramaru had been under the control of the Yun Corp owner, Donnie Yen. His father was a loyal worker for the clan and the job kept his family afloat. But after the "disappearance" of the leader, The Soramaru had almost fallen to a crumbling tumble. Deucalion's father was forced to try and fend on his own no longer having a steady clan to call home. This led to the turning point in Deucalion's life. Madara haters gonna hate by lesya7-d718ccc.jpg madara__driving_a_car_by_lesya7-d79y3yn.png madara__morning_by_lesya7-d6l9rod.jpg madara_by_miyuukinin.png madara_the_god_by_k1deki-d70iwmr.jpg madara_uchiha_by_olggah-d75cpt7.jpg waves_by_fifi_la_fumeuse-d65hqv8.jpg Uchiha_Madara_by_stirringwind.jpg rnr_by_faiyuuhi-d648yik.jpg Sinister_by_stirringwind.jpg tumblr_m9oiszUKga1rvvd4uo1_500.gif Madara-Uchiha-madara-uchiha-17511875-850-690.jpg NARUTO.600.1696088.jpg|Yeah I know its Obito! Swiggity Swaggity Goo! that_sexy_uchiha____madara_uchiha_by_tussensessan-d5sko95.jpg Years later when Deucalion was 13, things began to change for him. He began to feel more primal rage and more of an animal than he should have felt. His sight became sharper, his hearing much more intense, his sense of smell increased greatly, even his reflexes began to improve without much reason to explain the growth. But it was soon to be figured out. At this time, Deucalion's father was having trouble finding work. The Soramaru name had become nothing important with the disappearance of Donnie Yen. With that, Deucalion's father began digging to the bottom for work. And once that failed, he tried to get a money loan from a local gang that was making its way on the up and up. When Deucalion's father was unable to re-pay the gang when they requested, they decided to pay him a visit. When they came to the house, Deucalion was alseep. But the sounds of them breaking into the house was more than enough to awake them. Deucalion ran down to see what all the noise was. And he saw his father being beat down by the local gang like a ragdoll. When he tried to go help, one of the men smacked Deucalion into the wall as if he were nothing. This angered the young Deucalion. His young eyes burnt a golden yellow and fangs grew long from his mouth. He gave a loud roar and this caught the attention of the men. Then as his animal like instincts took over, bone claws began to slowly come out of his body. Two sharp pieces of bones come out of his hands around the space between your pinky and ring finger, and another in between the spaces of his index and middle finger. A third Bone claw stretched out from his inner wrist area, making a triangle like formation around his hands. WIthin seconds, he was pounced on the men and ripping out their throats with his mouth while digging his claws into their chests. The report the police recieved was nothing more than a visious "animal attack." The world never knew of the real reason of why these men were brutally murdered. After that night, Deucalion left his home and decided to live on his own. He felt out of place in his house after what had happened. His family acted as if he had not even existed after that. They called him, an "Abomination" for his rare abilities. As a drug dealer he is able to affort a small flat on the poorer side of district one. It's more than enough for him seeing is how he doesn't mind living in the dumps of the city. But as he grows older, he learns to control the abilities of his rare life. And as he grows stronger, new possibilities erupt. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' 'Roleplay Selection' 'APPROVED BY' Category:NGRPC Category:Super solider Category:NGKPD Category:Yun Family